


Good boy

by catboyfive



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Submissive Number Five | The Boy, Vaginal Sex, and with tying and gagging him, handjobs, pov Five trusts Vanya with his life, soft, top!vanya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyfive/pseuds/catboyfive
Summary: “I’m comfortable, sweetheart. I want this. I trust you with my life, Vanya.”Five had already let her tie his thighs together for gods sake. He never thought he’d be okay with having ropes around him ever again, but he trusted her.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Good boy

“And you’re absolutely  _ sure  _ you want to do this?”

“Yes, dear.”

“You’re  _positive_?”

“Vanya,” Five chuckled. “This was  _ my  _ idea.”

Vanya blushed at that, running all the way down to her chest. She was so beautiful. He had to take it in before his eyes were covered. “I know! I know! I just—“ She huffs. Wiggles around a bit in his lap like she just did when she was nervous but now she was in Five’s lap and he was bucking at the contact. 

Vanya gasped, so fucking pretty and  _ timid. _

His  _ perfect _ ,  _ timid _ little Vanya.

“It’s just new for us and I want you to be comfortable,” she said instead.

Something in Five softened at that.

It took some time but Five did  _ eventually  _ open up about how deep the connection between he and The Handler truly went. When he had his older body it wasn’t as often but there were still little touches to his shoulder and back that were- to him - very unprofessional. When he’d come to 2019 in his younger body- - it was as if a flip had switched. She got more up close and personal, even going as far as holding him down and doing whatever she pleased with his body. The death of his siblings a second time had been a damn good motivator to stay still and not fight back. 

A part of him blamed himself, for a time.

_ If you hadn’t come back to me so little and cute, this wouldn’t be happening. Remember that, darling. _

He thought that she would  _ judge  _ him. Think he was disgusting and not want to touch him anymore, not want  _ him  _ anymore. He wasn’t sure why, Vanya had never judged him, never left him behind. She was amazing like that.

He’d felt ridiculous even letting that thought pass through his mind even once when she’d pulled him into her arms and littered his cheek and the corner of his mouth with kisses. They stay’d cuddled up together for the rest of the night, head on her chest and her hands in his hair in that way he had always secretly loved.

It was true. Five had indeed been the one to broach the topic of Vanya getting some control over him. He’d wanted it for quite a while- he just wasn’t ever sure how to bring it up or if he was truly ready to take that next step. But he trusted her. He loved her more than he’d ever loved anyone else, never loved anyone the same. It had always been her and Five trusted Vanya with his  _life_.  So, that’s when he’d decided that he was ready to bring it up.

Vanya was more than happy to indulge his wants. The beginning of their relationship had been pretty vanilla, with Five having never been with a _ person _ before and Vanya never being with a person she loved as much as she did Five. Maybe the body-being-physically-18 thing made things a tad awkward too. She wasn’t sure how to go about any of it. But that was okay. They gradually grew more snug with things in the bedroom and in general too as their relationship carried on and grew stronger by the day.

That’s how they ended up here. His sweet, precious little Vanya making sure he was comfortable. She always did with most things they did now and as much as Five wished she’d stop and just  know  he wanted it, because of course he did. It was  _Vanya_.  He still appreciated that she cared so much about his comfort and well-being.

Five’s hands go up to the smaller girls waist, rubbing little comforting circles into her hips with his thumbs that he knew always calmed her down. “Vanya,” he said softly, ducking his head down to catch her eyes. “I’m comfortable, sweetheart. I want this. I trust you with my life, Vanya.”

Five had already let her tie his thighs together for gods sake. He never thought he’d be okay with having ropes around him ever again, but he  _ trusted  _ her.

Vanya turned her head to the side. To look away. “I ruined your life. How could you possibly  trust  me with it?” she muttered bitterly.

Five sighed. This was something they still talked about quite a lot. But Five didn’t mind. He wanted to spend the rest of his life comforting and bringing this woman happiness. He’d go to the ends of the earth just to see her smile.

“You didn’t ruin my life, love.” Five sat up, his hands floating up to grab the girls cheeks, bringing her back to look at him. “You made my life better, do you hear me? Your book was one of the biggest things that kept me going when I was stuck there. It wasn’t just your vault, Vanya. It was all of us. We all did it. If they weren’t so bad to you it could have been avoided. If i hadn’t  _ left  _ you there alone with them it could have been avoided. I let it go a long time ago, Vanya. I can’t make you let go too but, I can assure you that I’ll always be around to reassure you.”

A tear slipped down Vanya’s face and Five was cooing to her softly, wiping her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

“I love you, Five,” she sighed out, breath just the slightest bit shaky with how worked up she’d gotten.

Five smiled. Kissed her cute little nose. “I love you too, pretty girl.”

When Vanya’s breath began to even out again Five was laying back down against the pillows. “You good to keep going?” he asked. If she wasn’t in the mood anymore, Five would be more than happy to put everything away and hold her until she fell asleep.

She nods jerkily. “Yes! Yes, of course. I’m sorry...”

Five’s hands go back to her waist. “Never apologize, sweetheart.”

Something switched in her face at that. The frown on her lips curved up into a smirk and she was grabbing for his hands in one of hers, bringing them together with her much smaller hand as she reached for his tie that she’d placed beside them before settling into his lap.

“Uh-uh.” She waved a finger to him as if she was chastising a young child. “Good boys stay still and take what they’re given.”

Five inhaled deeply at that, but remained silent and let her sit him up to tie his wrists together behind his back. Then she was pushing him back onto the bed with a palm to the middle of his chest.

Five watched as she retrieved the next item sat next to them on the sheets. A solid black ballgag.

Vanya gave him a grin as she brought it forward. “Say ‘ahh’.” 

Five could feel himself chubbing up in his solid grey boxer briefs already. Not surprising in the least, it didn’t take much for him when Vanya was involved. He complied easily, mouth falling open to let the girl press the ball to his tongue and wrap the leather around his head. He felt no shame in the way his eyes fluttered closed at the pressure of it on his tongue. It was all too much and they’re just getting started. 

“Such a good boy,” Vanya cooed softly, hand stroking his cheek. Five’s eyes flew open at the contact and he leaned into the touch like a cat seeking attention and that did not go unnoticed by Vanya. She giggled at the adorable sight.

“Just one more thing,” she hummed, reaching over and revealing the black blindfold they purchased after Five had come to her about what he’d been thinking of for some time. She brought it forward and suddenly his eyes saw nothing but darkness. He felt her tie that around his head too and lean back again.

The first thing Five noticed is that the second his eyes were shielded, knowing he couldn’t see what was being done to him, he didn’t panic. Not like with  _her_.  He only felt safe and relaxed and love for the beautiful being bringing a pool of warmth to his lap.

Five could hear the telltale sound of spit and the next second a hand was pulling his boxers to his thighs and a hand was wrapping around the base of his cock, promptly sliding up the length of his hard cock.

It took Five by surprise even though it really shouldn’t have, earning Vanya a muffled whimper and the buck of hips, desperately trying to chase the feel of her hand. It was wet and soft and so, so good and she’d just gotten started. 

“Aww,” Vanya purred out, her unoccupied hand sliding up his stomach and chest to twist at his nipples lightly. “So desperate already, baby. But good boys stay still like they’re told. Isn’t that right,  _ sweetheart?” _

That was the name Five used most when holding Vanya down and teasing her until they could hear plates  _ exploding  _ in the kitchen. It seemed to have the same affect on Five; if the quite, kittenish whine he let out was anything to go by. But he stayed still, only moving to give a fast nod of his head in response. Despite her words and the fingers playing with his nipples now, which apparently were extremely sensitive. He  _ was  _ a good boy, goddamn it. He’d show her.

She hummed happily. “Good. So good for me.”

Her hand was still around his cock, sliding up to the head, thumb circling the tip to gather some of the precome there before slipping back down. It made him even wetter. 

He kept still all the while. He let out little breaths and soft gasps as his cock and nipples were played with, though. It was so good.

Gradually her pace began to quicken. And then her hand fell away from his chest to nurse at his cock as well. Her hand moved so fast now that it made wet, lewd noises that even had Five blushing. His head fell back and his back arched as he edged closer to his orgasm faster than usual.

Five knew he would like this, but he looked to be liking it even more than he’d thought he would. 

Vanya had learned all the signs by now. With that her hand stopped all at once, both hands moving away abruptly and Five whines behind the ballgag at that, huffing out hopelessly at his orgasm being denied. 

Vanya chuckles mockingly at how desperate he’d become for her. “You do want to come from my pussy wrapped tight around you, don’t you?” she teases.

Five nodded eagerly. He remained passive, wanting so badly to be rewarded for how good he’s been.

“You’ve been so good, baby boy. I think you deserve it.”

Five was met with a familiar tight, wet heat just a moment later. He reacted instantly, thighs pushing up and toes curling, head falling back a second time as he breathed harshly through his nose. Not being able to see made everything all the more intense. All he could focus on was the white hot pleasure of being buried inside his loves little cunt, down to the hilt.

Vanya was bottoming out again the moment her ass made contact with his thighs. Over and over again, sliding up and down the length of his cock that he didn’t think could possibly get any harder. One of her small hands reached behind her to hold the base of him steady as she sat up on her knees, only to slide back down.

Five’s hips pushed up off the bed just the smallest bit when Vanya sat up too long for his liking, not giving him that pleasure he so badly needed. He couldn’t help himself.

Her response was immediate, a hand shooting up to wrap tightly around his throat as she suddenly fell back on his cock, a moan emitting from deep in his chest at the unexpected move.

“Bad boy, Five baby,” Vanya chided. It was beginning to get to her too. He could tell with the way her words had a little shake to them. Five only moaned again in response.

Her hand slipped up a little further to grip at his jaw while her other hand floated from the base of his cock to his chest, starting to dig her nails in just a little. The pleasure and pain brought together had him letting out more frequent sounds of pleasure.

But her hands didn’t stop moving after that. The small hand on his jaw slipped down to scratch at his chest with the other and Five was letting out choked noises behind the gag in his mouth, feeling the pit of his stomach start to knot and heat up once again.

Everything was too much. The pain her nails brought, digging in so deep now that Five could feel the familiar prick of blood swelling to the surface. The tight, wet,  hot  clench of her pussy. The fact that it was the woman he’d always loved bringing him all of this pleasure. Five couldn’t handle it. He was missing the sight of her tits, bouncing up and down as she rode his cock, but everything else was making up for it.

Vanya’s up and down movements started to increase and her hand was back at his throat. She swiveled her hips as she slid up and down his cock. Five’s legs shook and slid uncontrollably against the sheets as he got closer.  _ Closer closer so close- _

Vanya moved fast enough now that all that could be heard in the room was the slick sound of his cock sloppily entering her pussy, over and  over,  and the harsh slap of skin-to-skin. Her ass slapping against his thighs each time she sucked him in to the base, practically milking him for all he’s worth. 

It was over when she cut the rhythm short to instead press his cock in as deep as she could manage, rocking her hips forward roughly. The new movement had her clit rubbing right up against his pelvis, giving her all the friction she needed. She could’ve came just from watching Five like this. Beautiful wasn’t a word Vanya  openly  used to describe Five as he didn’t like to be referred to as that, but Five looked so beautiful like this, utterly pliant and submissive for her. He was depending on her to make him come. The thought gave her a heady feeling.

Vanya moaned at the thought and the feeling of the man she loves cock so deep in her, his pelvis pressing just right and that set off Five moaning again, loving that his girl was feeling pleasure  _ using  _ him.

Five came with that thought in mind, his hips seeming to have a mind of their own now as they jumped up wildly to chase the feeling of her pussy milking his cock of its come. Five’s eyes rolled up behind the blindfold at the thought and a gasp came from his throat, toes curling and thighs shaking.

The feeling of the man she loved filling her up seemed to set her off too, tightening like a vice around his dick. She kept moaning out a soft mantra of ‘ _Five Five Five_ ’  as she rode out the waves of their release, her pace starting to slow down. Five could feel his come slipping from her hole down to his cock and trimmed hairs at the base of his length. It gave him a full body shiver.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, the both of them panting heavily as they came down from their climax.

Soon enough Vanya was slipping off and reaching her hands up to until his blindfold and then the leather-strapped ballgag. They were both thrown to the floor without care so Vanya could tend to the ropes still wrapped around his thighs. They weren’t too tight, therefore not very hard to come undone and fall to their bedroom floor next.

“How do you feel?” Vanya asked softly, crawling up to lie beside him.

“Amazing as always when I’m with you, dear. Relaxed. You?”

Five tugged her down gently to lay against his chest. His hands ran through her glossy hair in a comforting manor as they always did after being together that way. 

“Same here. I really enjoyed that.. We should definitely do it again sometime...” shy once again, the last part was said a bit quieter, but not so quiet that Five hadn’t caught it.

Five hummed. “Certainly no complaints here, sweetheart. I’m sure you’re tired now though. Sleep?”

“Yes please,” Vanya agreed. Snuggled closer to her man shamelessly as he pulled their black silk sheets up over their bodies. He settled into the pillows until he was comfortable before wrapping his arms around her small frame.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her head, adoring. “I love you, dear.”

He could feel her smile against his skin. “I love you too, Five.”

Together they fell into a blissful, relaxed slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> randomly decided to write fiveya smut while very drunk, sorry if there are any errors :p


End file.
